fear_of_the_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aberdale Family
The Aberdale family consists of four people, being the Father, Oliver, Kenneth, and Albert. Larry Aberdale, the Father Larry Aberdale was a retired army veteran and Werner caretaker. He had coped with his PTSD and various other mental problems by putting himself in the Werner Asylum, being institutionalized and let loose back into society after he was deemed mentally fit. He had signed up for a job in the Asylum after he was released, worked for an undisclosed amount of time, and had retired in his modest home with a massive fortune. He died the night before the Asylum Raid, blowing his own brains out after killing his son Albert. He was seventy-two. Oliver Aberdale, the Middle Son Oliver Aberdale was the Reporter and main instruction giver in Psychophobia II, and served as the main secondary character. He supported the group until they slaughtered the Werner Institute, where he turned his back and took all the fame on showing the Werner Institute's secret documents to the world, inadvertently tying up Jane's loose ends but also causing her power to begin waning. He is now one of the most famous people in the United States, and has amassed a rather hefty fortune from the death of his family. He is 47. Kenneth Aberdale, the Eldest Kenneth Aberdale is the eldest son, and was an important secondary character. He was a construction worker who visited his Father regularly, compared to Oliver (who was a recluse). He eventually agreed to guide the Students to his brother Oliver's estate, and chaos ensued. He managed to kill Albert alongside his Father, and had watched as his Father took his own life. He gave a ride to the remaining students in his beaten up backup car, and went with them all the way until the end. He suffered the same visual and auditory manipulation the Students did from Jane, and experienced himself turning into a grotesque abomination, pleading constantly.. "P-please, don't hurt me, please, I-I can be fi-fixed, I can be fixed, please!" He was shot outside of the elevator, and his visual and auditory senses returned to normal. He managed to get the elevator to work and made his way up to the top floor, only to collapse two steps out of the elevator, being held in one of the Student's arms. He died in the Asylum on ██████, ██████. He was fifty-two. Albert Aberdale The deformed, both mentally and physically, younger brother of both Kenneth and Oliver. He had severe malformed limbs, with his left arm being nearly the size of his torso in width, and his left leg being half the size of the right one. He had unexplained strength, and regularly had seizures and episodes where he yelled in an alien tongue. A priest had tried to perform an exorcism, but was bitten by Albert and forced to go to a hospital. The Priest later died of complications, but the Church spared Larry the bill or any legal issues. Albert went insane the night before the raid, managing to almost kill five students and injure two, breaking the leg of one. He seemed possessed and had even greater strength and physical resistance, and yelled in unending alien tongues. His body was bloated three times his size, his eyes were missing and the sockets and his ears poured blood. His nose was missing, his teeth were rotting and his lips were falling apart. He was shot by both his Father and Kenneth. He died that night. He was twenty-seven. Category:Characters